¿Una Rival para Hermione?
by SakiKary
Summary: CH. 2 UP! La llegada de la nueva chica a Hogwarts no hace sentir a Hermione muy feliz, pero si a Draco...
1. El Pacto

¿Una Rival para Hermione? Por: DarKGurL  
  
Capitulo #1: El Pacto.  
  
  
  
N/A: Hola!, espero que les guste este Fanfic, será un D/Hr, aunque este capitulo no tenga nada que ver con eso... es para que se sepan algunas cosas que ocurrirán en el "Futuro", por ahora nos centramos en el pasado...  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
Una tarde soleada de primavera, Draco Malfoy había salido con su madre de paseo, esta le explicaba sobre la escuela que en unos tres años más entraría... sí, en tres años más entraría a primer año en Hogwarts. Ya no podía esperar a ver como sería estar en una escuela, a su edad, los niños tienen mucha curiosidad por lo que los rodea.  
  
En cuanto la Sra. Malfoy se puso a conversar con unas amigas, Draco aprovechó para andar solo, sin alejarse mucho, claro. Mientras admiraba las grandes tiendas, sintió como si algo pequeño le golpeara la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y vió a una niña, más o menos de su edad, que se le acercaba...  
  
"Disculpa" Pronunció ella.  
  
Draco la miró con confusión.  
  
Ella sonrió antes de contestar, "Por haberte tirado en dulce en la cabeza, no fue mi intención"  
  
"Ah, no importa, no me dolió" Contestó él.  
  
"Soy Paulette, Paulette Dubois" Dijo la pequeña mientras estiraba su brazo.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Dijo al estrecharle la mano, "No pareces ser de aquí"  
  
"No, vengo de Francia a pasar las vacaciones aquí"  
  
Ambos niños se quedaron platicando hasta que sus respectivas madres los llamaron. Al paso de los día lograron entablar una gran amistad, hasta el día en que Paulette se tuvo que marchar...  
  
"¿Crees que algún día nos volvamos a ver?" Preguntó Draco  
  
"No lo sé, quizás" Contestó Paulette, forzando una sonrisa.  
  
"Tengo algo para ti" Sonrió el niño.  
  
La pequeña Dubois lo miró con algo de confusión y sorpresa, "¿Algo para mi?"  
  
"Si" Draco sacó dos pulseras de plata de su bolsillo. "Esto es para que no nos olvidemos el uno del otro" Dijo mientras le entregaba la pulsera. Paulette la miró y también vio la de Draco, se fijó que las pulseras parecían estar rotas por la mitad. Paulette tomó la suya y la de Draco, entonces las unió.  
  
"Wau..." Soltó ella al ver que al unir las pulseras, éstas además de calzar justo, brillaban.  
  
"Así, si es que alguna vez nos volvemos a ver, lo sabremos" Concluyó Draco.  
  
"Como un Pacto" Le siguió ella.  
  
Paulette sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, "Nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy segura" Decía mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro.  
  
En ese momento, la madre Sra. Dubois llamó a su hija para partir.  
  
La pequeña fue hasta donde su madre y gesticulando con su mano dio su último adiós a Draco.  
  
"Adiós! Nunca te voy a olvidar, Draco!" Decía mientras se alejaba con su madre.  
  
"Ni yo!" Esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacia aquella pequeña que había sido su amiga por ese corto tiempo, pero que lo seguiría siendo, sin importar el pasar de los años...  
  
The End!... del primer capitulo, claro.  
  
N/A: Bueno, y así comienza esta historia... digamos, es la introducción de la historia. Dejen Reviews P L Z!! 


	2. Llegadas

¿Una Rival para Hermione?  
  
Capitulo #2: Llegadas  
  
  
  
N/A: Bien, hasta hace poco no tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, la verdad no me sentía muy bien para esto... pero eso se pasa rápido cuando enciendes la radio y están tocando tu canción favorita ^^! Y tb Gracias a todos sus Reviews! ahora si que nos devolvemos al presente... (Los dejo con la historia mientras yo canto: His palms are swetty... ^u^)  
  
$%&%$&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
Si, ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Paulette había vuelto a su país natal, y Draco aún la recordaba, como una buena amiga nada más, la única VERDADERA amiga que había tenido.  
  
Él se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, acababa de finalizar la ceremonia de selección con el último alumno nombrado en Ravenclaw y Dumbledore se encontraba anunciando unas cosas para los nuevos alumnos y también para los antiguos, aunque Draco no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.  
  
"Y por último quisiera avisarles que mañana llegará una nueva alumna que se quedará con nosotros estos dos años, ella viene de Francia, espero que la traten bien" Terminado lo dicho, todo el salón se dispuso a comer entre varios murmullos. (N/A: Si se preguntan por que Dumbledore no dijo el nombre o en que año va es por que ya está algo viejo y se le olvidan las cosas, k?)  
  
***  
  
"¿Cómo crees que sea?" Preguntaba Ron a Harry  
  
"No lo sé" Contestó Harry que parecía solo querer ir a dormir.  
  
"Espero que sea simpática" Dijo Hermione uniéndose a la conversación, "¿En qué casa crees que vaya a estar?"  
  
"Ojalá fuera en Gryffindor" Contestó el pelirrojo.  
  
"Bueno, Dumbledore no ha dicho si quiera el año en que va" Acotó Harry entre bostezos.  
  
"Si fuese de primer año creo que estaría aquí en la ceremonia de selección" Dijo Ron.  
  
"Como sea, creo que me voy a acostar" Dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y dejando a sus otros dos amigos con las palabras en la boca. Al cabo de un corto lapso de tiempo, Harry volvió, se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.  
  
"¿Por qué volviste?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"No sé la clave de la sala común" Contesto Harry ya casi quedándose dormido.  
  
"Parece como si no hubiese dormido en años, Harry" Comentó Hermione a su amigo.  
  
"Tanto como en años, no, he estado estas dos últimas noches sin pegar una sola pestaña, no sé por que" Contestó este.  
  
Por fin luego de unos minutos, para la alegría de Harry, los prefectos les dieron las contraseñas y Harry pudo dormir.  
  
***  
  
Draco estaba recostado en su cama, mirando fijamente la pulsera que le traía tantos recuerdos. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en ritual esto de ver la pulsera cada año que comenzaba Hogwarts, prefería no pensar en eso, olvidar todo. Y para más remate todavía, desde hace poco que se había comenzado a fijar en la persona que jamás pensó que se podría fijar. Parecía como si estuviera destinado a que todo le saliese mal. Draco rió a este pensamiento, no sabía por que, pero era un tanto divertido... ¿Divertido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido que todo te salga mal? Quizás lo divertido era tener esos pensamientos tan absurdos, por lo menos él los creía absurdos.  
  
A la día siguiente todas las clases fueron muy aburridas, al menos lo fueron para Draco. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y de pronto, su pulsera comenzó a brillar, al principió se asombró mucho, era raro que eso pasara, no creía que ella se encontrase allí, Dumbledore no había hablado de alumnos transferidos... ¿¿cierto?? Ahora que recordaba, no había escuchado hablar a Dumbledore la noche pasada, lo que no significaba que no hubiese hablado, si no que él había estado muy ocupado con sus pensamientos como para estar escuchándolo... ¿¿¿¿Podría ser que Paulette se encontrara en Hogwarts???? Aún le parecía muy difícil de creer, pero había oído algunos comentarios sobre una nueva alumna, a los que no les había tomado importancia. Draco se levantó de su asiento guiado por la pulsera que cada vez brillaba con mayor intensidad hasta encontrarse con una chica que nunca había visto (En Hogwarts), era de su edad, más o menos 8 cm más baja que él, tenía el cabello rizado de un color rubio-anaranjado, ojos de un verde agua, vistiendo el uniforme de Slytherin.  
  
Draco la quedó mirando un rato, ella también lo miraba, se acercaron lentamente unos pasos, luego la chica sonrió ampliamente mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.  
  
No muy lejos, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, cierta chica se encontraba observando la escena con una expresión algo confusa.  
  
La nueva Slytherin se abalanzó de un momento para otro a los brazos de Draco.  
  
"Draco, tanto tiempo" Le dijo ella a punto de comenzar a llorar.  
  
Draco también la abrazó, "¿Paulette? No puedo creer que seas tú"  
  
Ambos chicos pertenecientes a Slytherin se separaron, mientras que Paulette se limpiaba las lágrimas, a Draco también le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla. Los dos se quedaron allí conversando por un largo rato.  
  
***  
  
'¿Quién será esa chica?' se preguntaba Hermione en pensamientos ' ¿Es que acaso se conocen?, y ¿por qué lo abraza de esa manera, eh? bueno y a ti que te importa Hermione, me importa, claro que me importa... digo, NO no me tiene por que importar, pero acabas de admitir que te importa, bueno, es solo curiosidad nada más... por que es solo curiosidad ¿Cierto? No, que diga, si... solo curiosidad...'  
  
"Hermione, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ron al ver la cara de su amiga.  
  
"Si, claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué?" Dijo ella un poco distraída.  
  
"Te ves un poco enfadada"  
  
"¿Enfadada?" Hermione intentó fingir impresión 'Claro que no estoy enfadada, ¿por ese Slytherin? Ja!, ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme que esa Francesa lo abrase de tal manera?' pensaba Hermione "No Ron, no estoy enfadada, debe ser tu imaginación" Sonrió la Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
N/A: Y así concluye este episodio... ojalá les haya gustado ^^! Dejen Reviews P L Z!! 


End file.
